


Gratitude

by CiaraFox



Series: Love, Death and Blowjobs [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Airlocks, Awkwardness, Come Swallowing, Conversations, Cuddling, Disappointment, Fluff, Honesty, Insecurity, Keeping a Promise, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Not Talking About It, Oral Sex, Pleasure Torturing, Realising Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Worries, anxiousness, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Three said he would have to thank One for his comfort blowjob… but in the morning, he just leaves.
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Love, Death and Blowjobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> … Surprise! :D  
> Exactly one year ago today, I posted Grief. A few people commented that they’d love a sequel, and I’ve had it on the to-write list ever since. And here it finally is!  
> It’s been pretty much ready for a little while, and I was just waiting until after the Halloween fic to post it. Then I realised I could post it exactly a year later, and that was too perfect ;) Hope it’s worth the wait! ^^  
> (Also gotta love the series name right ;D)

One woke up warm and comfy. It took him a moment to get his bearings, and when he did, he realised that the warm comfy thing he could feel against his side was a person. Another second later, he realised it was Three. And then the previous night’s events came right back to him.

Three had come to his room, after finding Sarah dead in her stasis pod. He’d been… pretty down, in a way One had never seen from him. They had sat together and drunk whisky, and One had comforted him. And then… Three had kissed him.

Two had then come in at the worst possible moment… and left again once she saw _that_. But One had stayed with Three, and kissed him more. And then… well, he’d done a little more than that, too.

He felt kind of embarrassed, thinking about it. He’d really given Three a blowjob? And it wasn’t because he’d actually been that drunk. He knew that, because the events weren’t fuzzy to him at all. And he wasn’t really at all hungover. He’d just… lost himself in the moment. But even though it was a little embarrassing, that certainly wasn’t to say he regretted it. Not at all. It had felt… really good. And he knew Three had needed it.

He also couldn’t help being really intrigued as to the meaning of what Three had said just before going to sleep. That he’d have to find a way to thank One… Did he really mean that? And what would that thanks be?

He started to feel Three stirring. And as he looked over at him, One realised something else embarrassing. He was still entirely naked. As Three had turned up when he was in the shower, he’d been in just a towel for everything that followed, and that had come off at some point during the blowjob… meaning that when they’d gone to bed, Three had still been fully clothed, while One was… the opposite.

But there was no time to do anything about it now. Three was basically awake.

A few moments later, and he made a soft groaning sound as he rolled over slightly, away from One. He forced his eyes open and squinted around the room groggily. Then his gaze fell on One.

“Oh.” He looked confused for a moment, and One started to wonder how much he was even going to remember from the previous night. He hadn’t thought Three had been that drunk… but he had downed a fair few whiskies.

Thankfully, after a few moments, a little recollection came into his eyes. Then he smiled slightly awkwardly.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” One replied, returning the small smile.

“I, uh, hadn’t really meant to stay here, when I came over last night,” Three said.

“It’s okay,” One replied. “Thought it’d be a bit cruel to send you back to your room when you were that out of it.”

Three gave a soft laugh.

“Well… thanks,” he said, grinning a little. And One couldn’t help wondering what this thanks was for. Just for letting him sleep over? Or for the blowjob? Was he even going to mention the blowjob? Did he even remember it? Or did he just want to forget it?

He tried to calm the spiralling mess of thoughts and just smiled back. “No problem.” After a second, not sure if he should, he added, “I, um… hope it… helped.”

Three’s expression softened a little – or at least, One thought it did. It was so slight he couldn’t be sure.

“Yeah,” Three said. “It did.”

One’s throat felt a little tight. Why wouldn’t Three give him something concrete?! He wasn’t even sure why he was so anxious about this. But he couldn’t help it.

“Anyway… guess I should head off, before I overstay my welcome even more,” Three said.

Something inside One plummeted a little.

“Right,” he said.

And then Three was sitting up, stretching a bit before shuffling to the edge of bed and onto his feet. He wobbled slightly, one hand coming up to his head. Then, once the world had presumably stopped spinning, he started looking for his shoes. As he’d slept in his clothes, they were all he was missing. He soon found them at the end of the bed, and sat on the sofa to do them up.

“Man, I’m looking forward to breakfast,” he said as he tied the laces. “Hope there’s something a bit more tasty than those protein bars.”

One just nodded, his stress mounting with every moment. Was Three really just not going to mention it?

“Me too,” he said.

Three stood up again and headed for the door, turning back only to grin at One. “See ya.”

One nodded, smiling a little, and then he was gone.

One swallowed nervously, his heart beating a little hard. Whatever he might have hoped for after last night… that wasn’t it. He couldn’t fight his disappointment. Three had said he would thank him, after all. But he hadn’t even brought it up. Was he just never going to speak about it again?

He sighed. Well, if Three wasn’t going to mention it, the only way it’d come up was if One did himself… and he wasn’t sure he had the courage for that. He supposed he just had to put it behind him, too. Even if he didn’t want to.

One headed over to the mess hall a short while later, trying to shrug off the worries and keep his mind clear. But it was going to be hard to keep the memory of last night out of his head when he saw Three again. He’d just have to play it as cool as he could.

Everyone else was sat around the table, digging into their breakfast – including Three. One took a seat and tried not to look at him too much as he started eating too. But he couldn’t help but notice that Three definitely seemed a little happier. He was slightly hungover, but not much – only wincing occasionally when someone spoke too loud or dropped their fork too heavily onto their tray. And other than that, he was pretty much back to his normal self, chatting to Six and Four and grinning at his own stupid jokes. So even if he didn’t remember, or didn’t want to talk about it… it did look like the previous night had done something to help him. That was great – and that was why One had done it, after all. He supposed he should be pleased about that, and not get too hung up on anything else. It had done what it was meant to, and that should be enough.

One also noticed that Two seemed unusually closed down. Not that she was normally the most chatty and outgoing person, but… she was just staring at her food as she ate and looked like she was avoiding looking at him or Three. One felt a little spark of guilt. She was probably feeling pretty confused, after all, having turned up at One’s quarters and found him and Three kissing… He definitely needed to talk to her later.

As for Three… he seemed to be acting pretty normal, and yet he didn’t really look at One or acknowledge him. One tried not to read into it too much. It wasn’t like they were normally the best of friends or anything. But it was hard to keep the nagging thoughts out of his head when he could remember so clearly the feel of Three’s lips against his, Three’s hands on his waist and in his hair… his twitching cock in his mouth and the taste of his semen on his tongue…

After breakfast, they all went their separate ways. Two left quickly and wordlessly, and One swallowed, wondering how things were going to go when he went to speak to her. Three finished off everyone’s leftovers like usual before heading back to his quarters. One watched him go, just a little wistfully.

With a sigh, he got up, and started walking in the direction Two had. He was going to have to talk to her sometime; might as well get it over with. She’d headed roughly towards the training room, so it was a good bet that was where she’d be.

He soon found he was right. Two was by the punching bag, currently working on her jabs. One hesitated in the doorway for a few moments before walking closer.

“Uh, hey,” he said awkwardly.

Two froze, and One swallowed nervously. When she turned around, her face was carefully blank.

“What’s up?” she said.

“I, uh, just wanted to… talk to you. After last night,” One began cautiously.

Her mask didn’t falter. She just looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the punching bag.

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about,” she said as she resuming punching.

One slowly took a step closer.

“What you saw… me and Three…”

She shrugged between punches. “It’s nothing to do with me.” Her words sounded calm, but they were deeply contradicted by the increasingly hard thuds that punctuated them as her fists hit the bag.

“Well…” One hesitated. “It kind of is… if you were there for what I think you were…”

She turned to look at him again, and now she looked a little warning, arms folding across her chest.

“What’s that, then?”

One hesitated some more. “To… give me a status update?”

She clearly didn’t need any prompting to figure out what he meant; her expression slipped into a full-on scowl.

“You really think you’re that irresistible?” she said tersely.

“No! I just meant…” One rubbed his neck awkwardly. “After earlier… me coming into your quarters when you’d just come out of the shower… and then everything with Wendy… and then you turning up at _my_ quarters when _I’d_ just got out of the shower… I thought…”

Two looked like she was tempted to deny it again. But after a second, she sighed angrily.

“Fine. Maybe I was,” she said. “And – well, I got a status update myself. Message received.”

“Two, I didn’t… I – I just wanted to explain,” One said. “Three… he wasn’t doing great, after Sarah. He came to my room for… I’m not even sure, but I guess for comfort, or a distraction. Maybe both. We just talked a bit and drank, and then… he kissed me. He was probably just drunk and depressed and wanted to take his mind off it, but… I knew, whatever it was, he needed me. He was hurting. I wasn’t trying to do it to… get back at you or anything like that. I learned my lesson on that front pretty well from Wendy. I just… didn’t want to leave him like that. I’ve never seen him so…”

He trailed off, thinking back to how… sensitive and almost vulnerable Three had seemed. He’d never even imagined Three had a side like that. But the whole Sarah thing had definitely brought something out in him. It was hard to look at him the same way after that.

When he focused back on Two, her expression had softened as well. She still looked a little resentful, but understanding, too. She sighed.

“Guess I can’t be mad about that,” she conceded reluctantly. “I saw how Three with was Sarah… Even though he didn’t remember her, he knew how much she meant to him once, and he… he really cared about her. I can understand him needing to go to someone after what happened. Though… gotta admit, I certainly didn’t see him going to you.”

“Me neither, believe me,” One said, with a little laugh. “But… until he decides to acknowledge that it actually happened… I’m never going to find out why he did.”

Maybe he put a little more feeling into those words than he meant to, because Two gave him a curious, probing look. She considered for a moment, frowning slightly.

“Well… Look, don’t worry about it,” she said in the end, sounding only slightly strained. “Maybe if I’d got my act together sooner it would’ve been different but… I missed my chance. That’s fine.”

One’s brow furrowed. “Two…”

She cut him off, forcing a slight smile. “It’s fine, One. Let’s just… leave it there. Okay?”

One swallowed a little, feeling an uncontrollable swell of guilt. But he just nodded. There was no point trying to argue with Two. He’d learnt that the hard way.

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you later,” she said.

And then she turned and went back to training. Part of One wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He just walked out and started heading back to his room.

He couldn’t help feeling bad. He’d liked Two for a while, of course, and though he’d been pretty sure she liked him back, she’d never wanted to do anything about it. Then when she’d finally decided to give it a shot… she’d found him kissing someone else. That couldn’t be a nice feeling. Hell, he knew that exact feeling himself – and incidentally, Three had been the other party in both those scenarios, from Two sleeping with him and now him kissing One. That kind of rejection – of actually seeing the person you like with someone else – hurt even more than just hearing the words, ‘I don’t like you’. Like they were trying to shove it in your face that they’d rather be with anyone else.

But he couldn’t deny – while he felt bad for hurting Two’s feelings, and regretful that things might always be a bit weird with them now… he wasn’t upset that he’d missed his chance with her. After everything that had happened – how many times he’d tried things with her only to get pushed away… he’d kind of lost his spirit. Even if Two had got to his room before Three, he wasn’t sure he’d have said yes. It just felt too forced. These things shouldn’t be like that. If it had been meant to be, they’d have both liked each other at the same time and got together and that would’ve been it. Instead it felt like Two only wanted him when it suited her. Or when she saw him with someone else. That wasn’t a good basis for any kind of relationship.

So no… he wasn’t really upset about Two. He couldn’t be. Especially not when he was too busy being upset about Three.

One didn’t really see Three or Two for the rest of the day. Even at lunch, Two seemed to have come in earlier, and Three only turned up as One was leaving of the mess. The rest of the time One pretty much stayed in his room. He did whatever he could to avoid thinking but, as there weren’t very many other options, he didn’t do very well. Three was in his mind a lot. More than he wanted to admit.

He fully expected at this point that Three just wanted to forget about the previous night. Either that or he’d been too drunk to remember in the first place. But given how he seemed today, with his fairly mild hangover, that didn’t seem likely. Either way, whatever the reason, the result was the same. And One couldn’t help a gloomy, despondent knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

He probably should’ve seen it coming, though. Of course Three wasn’t going to want anything more than just a one-night-blowjob from him. Maybe he hadn’t even wanted that.

He was walking over to the mess hall later for dinner, wondering if Two and Three were going to be there this time or if they actually were avoiding him. Then he heard his name.

Turning, he was beyond surprised to see Three, walking over to him from a junction in the corridors. One froze for a moment in shock, before he was able to speak.

“Three?”

“Come with me,” Three said.

One frowned. “What?”

“Come with me,” Three repeated, starting to back away again.

So he’d definitely said that. “Why?”

Three sighed, looking exasperated. “Just – come on!”

Before One could say anything else, he turned and started walking back the way he’d come. One stared after him for a moment, baffled. But eventually, he forced his legs to move, before he lost Three – and his chance to find out what this was about.

He hurried after the other man, and as he followed him through the twisting corridors of the Raza, he couldn’t help the spark of hope that flared in his chest. But he tried to keep it down as much as possible. That was just going to lead to more hurt.

Shortly, Three stopped outside an airlock, and inputted the code to open the inner door. One watched from a short distance away, more confused than ever. Some unreasonable voice in his head was saying, ‘Is he going to flush you out into space for giving him a blowjob?!’ One tried to ignore it.

Three turned back, and looked amused when he saw One hovering with a highly concerned expression.

“Come on,” he said, and then he stepped into the airlock.

One watched in ultimate confusion for another moment, but Three just kept beckoning until he finally came over, and joined him inside. Three walked to the far end, near the outer door, and One followed nervously.

Three was smiling a little, and One looked back warily.

“What’s going on?” he said.

“Just keeping a promise,” Three replied, smiling more.

And then he pulled One closer by his belt loops, turning him so his back was to the wall, and started undoing his trousers. One stared down at Three’s hands like a brain-dead idiot, too shocked and bewildered to move or speak. Three grinned at his expression.

He had the button undone in a moment, then the zip pulled down. Then he started to shuffle One’s trousers down past his hips, stopping partway down his thighs.

Hope was bubbling up like an overflowing bathtub, and One had no chance of stopping it. He just prayed he was right.

Though if he wasn’t, he had absolutely no idea why Three was taking off his clothes in an airlock. So this was going to be interesting either way.

All that was left were his boxers. And Three was looking down as he slipped his fingers under the waistband and shimmied those down too. One, still frozen in shock, felt a small shiver go through him as Three’s fingers grazed his hips, and his sensitive lower body was brought into the open. Then another as he saw that Three was still looking down at it.

Three glanced up and met his eyes for a moment, and he seemed to take pity on the totally dumbstruck One. Grinning, he said, “Told you I was going to thank you, didn’t I?”

One swallowed. Three grinned wider.

Then, he dropped down to his knees, and stuck One’s cock in his mouth.

One instantly felt a bolt of lustful pleasure shoot straight into his abdomen. He was mostly soft, but Three didn’t seem to mind – he sucked the whole squishy thing in his mouth and licked it all over, tongue swiping under the foreskin to get to the head. One hand was on his balls, too, rolling and fondling them and providing even more pleasure, which only helped. It didn’t take long at all for One to harden. As soon as Three had started sucking his cock his whole body had started thrilling with excitement and lust and pleasure. And the more his shaft grew, the better Three’s mouth felt, until he was rock hard and throbbing inside it.

Three couldn’t fit it all his mouth now, but he gave it his best attempt. He slid up and down on One’s cock as far as he could, the shaft sliding deep into his mouth. One just stared down in disbelief and sheer amazement, seeing Three with his mouth around his cock, fucking it with his head. It was utterly surreal, and totally incredible.

Three soon slid back up to the head, and there he apparently decided to give One a taste of his own medicine. One remembered how he’d tortured Three a little by roughly and ruthlessly licking the tip of his penis until he couldn’t take it anymore. And that was exactly what Three did now.

He held One’s cock still with one hand and started licking hard right at the tip, rubbing forcefully over the head and into the slit, lapping up the pre-cum there and making One squirm desperately.

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

He panted and moaned as Three kept going, the pleasure too much and too intense but so, so good – he both wanted him to stop and never, ever wanted that for the rest of his life.

“Three!” he squeaked helplessly. “Oh my god…”

He managed to focus enough to see the highly enraptured expression on Three’s face as he drove One crazy with pleasure.

Just as he started to reach his absolute limit, Three stopped, and One whimpered pitifully. Three went back to more gentle licking as he started to pump the shaft with his hand. His other was still getting very friendly with One’s balls.

Then he started bobbing his head up and down again, taking as much of One’s cock in as he could manage. One had to lean back into the wall of the airlock to keep himself upright, chest heaving and heart pounding in his ears. His cock was throbbing and radiating pleasure into every part of his body, and it felt unbelievably good. He struggled to hold back the urge to thrust into Three’s mouth, and soon found he couldn’t stop himself entirely, starting to buck his hips forward slightly – not enough to choke Three but enough to add to the sensation in an incredibly gratifying way. It was better that he could’ve imagined. Three somehow knew all the perfect places to lick, all the right times to suck and slide up and down and take over with his hand.

He did the last one next, taking his mouth off entirely for a moment to focus on really pumping One hard and getting him closer. One stared down, panting desperately, and Three looked up and grinned, his mouth wet with pre-cum and saliva. One managed a breathless smile back. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

And then, still maintaining eye contact, Three dived back onto his cock, sucking hard on the head as he kept pumping his hand, and the pleasure sparked up even more.

“Fuck, Three!” One moaned helplessly.

Three was jerking him off really fast now, and sucking and licking the head as he did, and stroking and rubbing his balls too. And One felt the pleasure starting to peak, cascading through his whole body, skin tingling and cock throbbing.

“Oh my god… fuck… fuck!”

He moaned loudly as the pleasure finally spilled over, every one of his nerves thrilling with it. Three’s mouth was still around his cock and it was spurting semen right to the back of his throat. And he was still sucking, still licking at the tip, his hand squeezing firmly around the base. One whimpered as Three kept licking the semen right from his slit, the overwhelming pleasure turning his brain to mush.

After licking and sucking until One felt like his cock was going to explode from overstimulation, Three finally trailed off, drawing his mouth off with one last big suck and then swallowing the rest of the cum in his mouth. One, panting so hard he couldn’t hear himself think, just stared at him as he straightened up. He looked at One, and laughed at his mind-blown expression, licking a little semen off his bottom lip.

“Consider yourself thanked,” he said smugly.

Then he turned to leave.

One stared after him for a moment. Then he managed to shake himself out of the pleasure daze and called after him.

“Hey!”

He yanked his trousers up and scrambled after Three. He’d stopped just outside the airlock, and One grabbed his arm and pulled him back, crushing their lips together.

Three froze for a moment in surprise, but sunk into it seconds later, wrapping his arms around One. One’s heart was pounding, thoughts racing – but in a good way, this time. Three hadn’t pushed him away, hadn’t kept walking – so clearly he wasn’t just interesting in keeping his promise, and nothing else. At least, he really, really hoped so. Three’s lips were soft and eager and felt just as good as they had last night. And his mouth tasted like One’s semen, which sent a little thrill down his spine.

They just stood there kissing for a while, passionately yet sweetly. One still held Three’s wrist in one hand, his other on the back of his neck. Three’s arms were locked around One’s waist. Their lips moved together slow enough to make One’s heart contract, but with enough fervour to make his stomach clench. It was such an amazing kiss, and he didn’t want it to end.

But eventually, they pulled back. Three gave One a curious, hopeful look. He looked kind of… vulnerable. Like he hadn’t expected One to want him outside of that one moment of comfort. One smiled disbelievingly back. Maybe he wasn’t the only insecure one out of the two of them.

“I hope you know… I didn’t just do it because you were hurting,” One said. “I mean, I wanted to do something to make you feel better. But… it wasn’t just that.”

Three smiled slowly, looking incredulous but over-the-moon.

“I think I hoped for that when I came to you…” he said softly. “But at the same time, I never really expected it.”

One gave a small smile. “You hoped I’d suck your cock?”

Three chuckled. “Well, maybe not exactly that. But… something. And I got more than I could’ve hoped for.”

One was kind of astounded. Not only was Three up for having more with him… he’d wanted it from the start.

“This morning, when I remembered… I was a little confused,” Three admitted, in a kind of awkward, slightly rough voice. He really didn’t like talking about stuff this personal. “That’s kind of why I just left like that, and didn’t talk to you… I hadn’t really accepted why I came to you last night. But when I thought about it… I realised pretty quickly. Not only was it a pretty freakin’ awesome blowjob, and definitely helped with everything after Sarah, but… it felt like a lot more than that.”

One chuckled slightly at the blowjob bit, feeling both warm and amused by his words.

“After that… I thought it’d be kind of fun to keep pretending I just wasn’t going to mention it,” Three said with a wicked grin. “And then catch you by surprise when I finally gave you your thanks.”

One gaped. He’d been doing that on purpose?! “You dick!”

Three laughed. “Hey – you still got a blowjob out of it,” he pointed out, smirking. “Win win, right?”

One scowled, and Three just kept laughing. But One couldn’t be too mad. Not when his cock was still tingling with pleasure from Three’s glorious mouth.

“But I thought that would be it,” Three said. “I thought I’d stick to my promise and give you what you were owed – and give us both a bit of fun, hopefully. I never thought you’d want more than that.”

One smiled in disbelief. “I didn’t think you would, either.”

Three smiled a little awkwardly back.

“I… I also realised that it was part of what made the whole Sarah thing so awful,” Three added. One watched his face and listened intently, increasingly curious. “That as well as not remembering her, I… couldn’t feel about her the way I should because… that position had kind of been reserved in my head.”

One’s wondrous smile just kept growing. He never could’ve hoped for this. Three actually liked him!

“Then why’d it take so long for you to come to me for a blowjob?” he teased.

Three laughed. “Hey, how was I meant to know you’d be up for sticking my dick in your mouth?”

“I thought you would’ve just assumed, with your cockiness.”

“I mean, I would have, but I thought you liked Two,” Three reminded him.

One winced a little.

“What happened there?” Three wondered.

One’s hands fidgeted awkwardly. “Well… things were always just kinda weird with us. I liked her and I was pretty sure she liked me, but she never wanted to actually do anything… Then she slept with you, so that sucked… and even after that was over, she still didn’t want to. So then, well, there was the whole Wendy thing…”

Three smirked at that. “Yeah, I heard about that… Gotta admit, I didn’t imagine you being the type to go for that. Fucking a robot…”

One grinned sheepishly. “Look, I haven’t had any action since we woke up on this ship! A guy has… you know… needs! You should get that!”

Three chortled. “Guess maybe that explains why you were just _so_ eager to blow me,” he said, grinning.

One felt his face getting a little hot as he laughed. “Maybe,” he admitted, making Three laugh more. “But… I think, after everything… I just kind of lost motivation with Two. She only seemed to like that I liked her, but didn’t want to do anything about it until I gave up and started looking elsewhere.”

“You don’t still like her then?”

One shook his head. “Not really. I’d already basically given up… and then, after you turned up at my quarters…”

Three smiled a little, hands stroking One’s back.

“When she came round last night,” One went on, “she was finally going to try and start something with me. But… I spoke to her earlier, and I think she realised I probably wouldn’t have said yes even if she’d got there before you. And that… I kind of had someone else in my mind now.”

Smiling at each other, Three moved one hand up to One’s cheek.

“So… we don’t have to worry about her, then?” he said.

One shook his head. “Nope.”

His expression full of happiness, Three leaned in to kiss One again softly. One melted into it in seconds. Three stroked his face, and One wrapped his arms around his back.

“The way this happened sucks,” Three said when he pulled back. “But I’m really glad it did.”

“Me too,” replied One softly.

They just smiled at each other for a moment, still holding each other close. One found himself extremely grateful that Two had taken so long to try and start anything with him. Now, looking back, he felt like any relationship they had ever had would’ve just been so forced. But with him and Three… there’d always been so much more chemistry between them. Even though it had started off as negative – it was a passion that was more than he and Two had ever realistically had. And now that passion had shifted into sexual, amorous… it didn’t feel weird in the slightest.

“Guess you should probably do your pants up so we can get some food,” Three eventually said, grinning.

One laughed a little, pulling away slightly to look down at his trousers, which were still hanging open and barely staying up over his arse.

“Right,” he said, grinning as he reached down to do just that.

“Hope the thanks was worth the wait,” Three said in a low, seductive voice.

One chuckled, his mind unconsciously replaying the memory of Three’s warm mouth around his cock, tongue torturing the sensitive shaft. “Definitely,” he said.

They were both smiling as they headed to the mess together.

One and Three tried to act normal at dinner. They didn’t really want to rub it in to Two too hard, after all. But it was tricky to not show their excitement, with how happy they were. And Two probably felt it. One felt bad, but he knew this was for the best. He was really excited about things with Three. And hopefully things with them and Two wouldn’t be weird for too long.

After dinner, One and Three walked out together, occasionally exchanging a smile. One wanted to ask something, and felt a little embarrassed about it, but eventually just sucked it up and went for it.

“Wanna come back to my quarters?” he asked, a little shyly. Three looked at him, smirking. “Last night… you staying in my bed… That was pretty nice.”

Three chuckled. “Sure.”

So they went back to One’s quarters. Once there, they looked at each other and then, somehow knowing they were thinking the same thing, they both smiled. They took off their shoes and lay down together, shuffling under the covers. Three pulled One against his side, and One wrapped an arm around his chest. His heart was pounding, but in a good way – a way that made him feel almost giddy.

After a little while of peaceful quiet, filled only by the sound of their gentle breathing, One cleared his throat softly.

“So… anything else you want to thank me for?” he asked.

Three laughed. “Not yet,” he said with a smirk, his nose buried in One’s hair. “But I’ll get back to you.”


End file.
